Life Can Be Ironic
by Yvaine Poole
Summary: A New Generation Story. Can you really be your own person? Or are you destined to follow in your parents footsteps? Follow Albus Potter and Rose Weasley as they experience Hogwarts, making the most unusual friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sorting Hat Shock

The Great Hall was warm and bustling as the First Years began their walk down the center aisle. The floating candles illuminating the young students as they chatted amongst themselves, excited for the feast to begin. The House banners hung over their perspective tables, proudly displaying the colors and symbols of each one. Blue and bronze for the Ravenclaw Eagles, yellow and black for the Hufflepuff Badgers. Over the Slytherin table was the cascading colors of green and silver, embellished by a great snake, and above the Gryffindor table waved the bold red and gold, with the mighty lion prancing on its crest. At the end of the Great Hall was the head table, where sat the professors and the Head Master. The large Hogwarts school banner on display behind them.

Rose Weasley took this all in as she traveled next to her cousin Albus Potter and the rest of the First Years to the front of the Great Hall, her excitement and nervousness growing. She looked to the house tables, searching for familiar faces. The Weasley-Potter family was large and spread out over each of the Hogwarts houses. She spotted Fred and Louis sitting at Hufflepuff, Dominique was at the Slytherin table, and Victorie sat proudly with Molly at Ravenclaw. The rest of her extended family, James and her Uncle Charlie's twins, Anthony and Andrea, sat at the Gryffindor table. Rose nervously returned their waves of greeting and took hold of her cousin's hand. Albus Potter had once been exceedingly nervous for the sorting ceremony, unsure what house he would be placed in, but now he was jittering with excitement. He had told her what his father Harry had said to him about the Sorting Hat, how it would take their choice into consideration, and since then he hadn't been worried in the least. Rose was the one who was nervous. What if the Hat put her into a different house than Albus? He was her closest friend, they shared everything with each other. The idea of being separated from him made her worried.

"It will be alright Rosie," Albus said to her in a hushed voice, obviously sensing her nervousness. "Don't worry at all. We are going to be alright. How about we christen the night by getting back at James for all his teasing?" He raised his eyebrow at her, knowing that the idea of a prank would brighten her mood.

Rose glanced at him smirking, a glint of mischief dancing in her eye. She felt herself beginning to relax, giving Albus' hand a thankful squeeze.

He continued to whisper. "I tucked Puking Pastille into my robe pocket when we changed. If I get Gryffindor I'll slip it onto his supper plate. With the way he eats he will never notice it."

Giggling she nudged Albus with her elbow. "That's too tame! Isn't that Marta Thomson sitting next to him? He kind of fancies her right? Maybe we should put one of Uncle George's love potions in his pumpkin juice! Or better yet, we can do both!"

Albus looked at her with wide eyes. "Rosie that is evil!" a smile sprawled across his face. "I love it!"

They both held back more giggles as the First Years came to a stop at the head of the Great Hall. They were clustered at the foot of the steps leading to the main platform, on which stood a three legged stool. The Great Hall quieted down as a man came to stand at the top steps. He was tall, with a mop of mousy brown hair. On his deep scarlet robes shined a badge with the Gryffindor crest and in his hands he held a large scroll. Clearing his throat, Professor Longbottom smiled and winked at the nervous group of eleven year olds.

"Let us begin." He said in a rich voice, unrolling the scroll. "When I call your name, please step up to the stool where I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head. The Hat will then sort you into one of the four houses here at Hogwarts. When you are finished you may sit at the table with your new house."

Rose looked excitedly over at Albus who gave her a beaming smile. She decided right then, no matter what house Albus got into, she would follow him. She would tell the Hat where she wanted to go, and that was that. She was not going to be worried, they would stay together.

"Anders, Anna" The professor called.

A small girl walked up the steps to the Sorting Hat, giving a beaming smile to the professors at the head table as the hat was placed on her head. Rose could not believe how small the girl was. Her petite frame made her look to be eight years old instead of eleven. The hat was so big on her it went down to her ears, covering her eyes with the brim, tuffs of springy dark curls stuck out from underneath at humorous angles, and sitting on the stool her feet did not touch the floor. Chuckles erupted through the hall, Anna included, her infectious smile spreading to everyone who looked at her.

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat shouted to the crowd, a smile twisting through its fabric.

The Hufflepuff table let out a cheer that was mixed with laughter as Anna happily went to sit down, her small figure quickly becoming lost in the sea of yellow. Rose giggled as she glanced at Albus. He was smiling at the Hufflepuff table with a dopey look on his face, clapping his hands vigorously for the new Hufflepuff.

"Well," Rose whispered to him. "Hufflepuff doesn't look so bad after all, now does it Al?" Giving him a nudge and a wink, watching as he blushed crimson and turned back towards her.

"Shove off." He hissed to her, suddenly finding his shoes to be extremely interesting, as the list of First Years continued.

"Andi, Jesal."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Benson, Luka."

"Slytherin"

"Clarke, Bethany"

"Hufflepuff!"

With each name called, Rose became more distracted. Her name would not be called for a while, so she began to scan the group of her future classmates. Most of them seemed to be in a mixed state of excitement and nervousness. As she glanced around, her eyes fell to a familiar looking boy with pale blonde hair. He stood off to edge of the group, looking as if he was trying to hide, a feat he was failing at. He was at least a head taller than the rest of the First Years, Rose, who was tall herself, included. His posture was slouched, like he was trying to be smaller, and his hair was slicked back away from his face. The students around him seemed to be giving him a wide berth. Rose once again nudged Al with her elbow, nodding towards the boy she asked in a hushed voice, "Hey, who is that? He looks familiar."

Albus turned his head to scan the crowd. "Oh, that tall boy? Yea, that's Malfoy. Your dad pointed him out at the station. He seems nice, although a lot of people on the train were avoiding him, including Louis and Molly, which is strange because they like everyone."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows, her dad had mentioned a "Malfoy boy" while they were at Kings Cross, and something about needing to beat him on all the tests. When he had said that Rose had just rolled her eyes, she was smart, but making sure she was best in class wasn't big deal to her. She was startled out of her memory when Malfoy suddenly looked up at her, making eye contact. His piercing green eyes met her blue, and they stared at each other. He didn't seem fazed by her at all, looking at her curiously. Rose gave him a small wave. Albus, who saw her waving, looked back at Malfoy and smiled, giving him a nod. Malfoy's gaze flicked between Rose and her cousin, a large smile forming on his face. He looked like he was about to raise his hand to return the wave when the professor's voice cut through the air.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

A rush of whispers and gasps ran through the Great Hall, everyone suddenly giving their undivided attention to the tall Malfoy boy. His smile faded, and with it, what little color he had in face. He turned from Albus and Rose, looking around him at the crowded hall. When he saw everyone staring at him he dropped his gaze, not looking anyone in the eye.

"Oh, poor lad." She whispered as Malfoy began shuffling forward through the crowd, the students parting the way as if he had the plague. "Why is everyone so tense towards him?"

"Don't you remember Rosie?" Albus replied, his voice low so no one could overhear them. "The Malfoys were large supporters of Voldemort in the war. They were death eaters."

"I know that Al," she snapped. "But that was his parents, not him. They don't know him." Rose was very defensive when it came to people's lineage. It has always bothered her that people judged her actions against those of her parents, she wasn't her mom, and she wasn't her dad. She knew that Albus felt the same way, for them the pressure of their parentage was strong. Rose couldn't imagine how the Malfoy boy felt.

Albus gave her a small smile, his eyes turning to Malfoy. "I know Rosie, but don't worry, I'm sure he will be sorted and end up fine. Just look at him."

Rose lifted her head away from Albus, giving the stage her attention again. Malfoy was sitting slouched on the stool, and Professor Longbottom was placing the Sorting Hat on his head. His eyes were shut tight, and his hands were clenched nervously by his sides, slightly shaking. Then Rose saw him take a deep breath. With the breath he sat up straighter, his eyes opened, hands unclenched, and a determined look appeared on his face. The Sorting Hat seemed to start talking to him. Rose couldn't hear it speak, but she could see it wiggling on his head. It seemed to go on for hours. The whispering in the Great Hall got a louder, now curious to why the hat was taking so long. Even the professors began shifting in their seats, looking uncertainly towards the Hat. Rose thought she heard one ask another if they thought the Hat had broken. Just as Professor Longbottom looked as if he was about to say something, taking a step towards Malfoy, the Hat's voice cut through the air.

"GRIFFINDOR!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers. (If I have any) I would love feedback, I would prefer constructive criticism but I can handle whatever you want to dish out. This is a story that I have had floating through my brain, how I pictured the life of Rose, Albus and Scorpius. I would love to discuss things with you, and pick your brain. So, I know you hear this all the time, please rate and review so I can take this story the direction that makes everyone happy.

NOTE: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

 **Chapter 2**

 **"I Think I'm Going to Like it Here!"**

"Gryffindor!"

The Great Hall fell silent. Everyone was staring at the Sorting Hat and the pale boy wearing it. Rose was watching Malfoy's face. He seemed to be fluxing between different emotions, confusion, excitement, apprehension, and fear. His eyes were darting from face to face, landing on Rose, who gave him a small smile.

Professor Longbottom stepped forward, clearing his throat and breaking the silence. Weak, scattered applause echoed through the hall as the Hat was removed from Malfoy's head.

"Please go join your house's table Mr. Malfoy," The professor said.

Hopping off the stool, Malfoy walked towards the sea of scarlet and gold, the crowd parting for him just as it did before. When he sat down at an empty spot on the bench some of the Gryffindors scooted away, leaving him sitting alone. It didn't seem to bother him too much though. He sat there on the edge of his seat, putting on what Rose assumed was a brave front. Professor Longbottom cleared his throat again, drawing everyone's attention, and continued down the list of new students.

"Moulder, Vance"

"Slytherin!"

"North, Chantel"

"Gryffindor"

"Blimey Rosie!" Albus gasped, eyes still wide with shock as he glanced over at Malfoy. "I had no idea he had it in him! I thought he was nice and all on the train, but I didn't expect that!"

"I wonder how he is feeling right now." Rose said, sending another smile Malfoy's direction. "I don't think there has ever been a Malfoy that hasn't been in Slytherin. I wonder how his family will handle it."

"Probably not very well" Albus chuckled.

"Potter, Albus"

A cheer went out over the Hall as Albus' name was called. He rolled his eyes at Rose as he made his way through the remaining students. Rose knew how much he hated the attention his last name gave him. Albus sat himself down with a huff, his leg bouncing nervously. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on his head, but before it could even settle, the hat shouted its response.

"Gryffindor!"

Rose cheered loudly for her cousin. Clapping her hands and hugging him tightly as he went past her to the Gryffindor table, a large smile plastered to his face. The hall was practically roaring, the applause was so loud. He took a spot across from Scorpius and next to his brother, who slapped him on the back joyfully. As the cheers calmed down, a voice called out from across the hall.

"Oi! James! You owe me 10 Galleons!" Their cousin Fred shouted from the Hufflepuff table. "I told you he would be Gryffindor!"

Laughter erupted as James fished through his robes and then proceeded to throw the gold coins grudgingly across the hall to Fred's outstretched hands.

"Settle down please!" One of the professors called. And before anymore ruckus could happen, Professor Longbottom continued with his list.

"Prince, Gemma"

"Slytherin"

"Roberts, Maelea"

"Ravenclaw"

The list seemed to go on forever, and Rose was getting impatient. She tried distracting herself by counting the floating candles. After she got to 364, and a rather large boy with a bulbous nose got sorted into Hufflepuff, she heard her name.

"Weasley, Rosalyn"

Rose smiled as she walked up to the stool, her family cheering her on from each of the house tables. Professor Longbottom gave her a wink as he placed the worn hat on her head, and a voice suddenly rang through her mind.

"Pppfftt, Another Weasley" the voice scratched. "Breed like rabbits you do. Well let's get you settled then why don't we? You are extremely intelligent, I think you would do well in…"

"Gryffindor." Rose whispered determinedly.

"I beg your pardon!?" the hat sputtered in her head.

"I want to be in Gryffindor with my cousin Alby." Rose told the hat. She looked over at Albus, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Ah, I see." The hat mused. "Are you sure you are brave enough?"

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you." She said, furrowing her eyebrows. "And if telling a hat that can control an aspect of my future and my potential happiness what to do isn't brave, then I don't know what is."

A chuckle, that sounded more like a wheeze, rang through her mind. "Alright then, GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose gave a smirk, feeling proud of herself. She dashed off to the Gryffindor table, her short red curls bouncing wildly. It took a moment to quiet her family's cheering, but as they settled down and the sorting continued, Rose took her seat next to the Malfoy boy. Looking across the table she smiled at Albus.

"I had hoped we would stay together Rosie!" He told her, reaching his hand out for a high five. Giggling she leaned forward and slapped her hand to his.

"I wasn't about to ditch you." She said happily. "How could I leave you to Jamie's mercy?"

"Hey!" Her older cousin cut in sarcastically, grabbing Albus in a headlock and ruffling his hair. "I wouldn't do anything too crazy to this whelp! And don't call me Jamie." Pointing his finger at Rose accusingly.

"That's a bold face lie and you know it….. _Jamie_." Rose teased. James scowled at her and let Albus go with a shove. He looked as if he was going to continue to argue with her, but at that moment golden platters appeared in front of them and the feast began. The Great Hall bustling with loud chatter and clinking dishes.

Rose smiled at her cousins as they all tucked into the food. She piled her plate high with shepherd's pie and greens, adding a bit of what looked like some type of pasta on the side. The goblet next to her plate was filled almost to the brim with pumpkin juice. She was in the middle of wolfing down her second helping when a muffled voice made her pause.

"Wouf oo mine paffing me a hoony rule?"

Swallowing her food Rose looked over at Malfoy, not understanding what he had just said. He was looking at her with an eyebrow raised, his mouth puffed out, obviously in the middle of chewing a large bite. His hand was pointed across her to a bowl with delicious looking honey rolls. But before she could even ask him to repeat the question, Albus reached out and tossed one to him.

"There you go mate." Albus said, smiling as Malfoy struggled to catch the flying bread, nearly dropping it onto the floor twice.

"Fanx." Malfoy gave a grin. His mouth stretched out across his face a silly way because of the food in his cheeks. Rose giggled at the sight.

"You look like a chipmunk!" She told him. Malfoy looked at her slyly and then proceeded to stuff the honey roll into his mouth whole, making his cheeks puff up even bigger. Unable to help themselves Rose and Albus started laughing, Albus snorting pumpkin juice out of his nose. Their laughter was apparently contagious because Scorpius started laughing as well, causing him to choke down half of the food in his mouth coughing. Rose pounded his back, and eventually they were all able to calm down and continue their meal.

"What is your name?" Rose asked him, unable to remember it. Malfoy ran his hand through his hair, ruffling up the slicked back style it had been in, making it stick up at funny angles.

"Scorpius." He said with a grimace.

"Don't like it much?" Albus asked while in between bites of dessert.

"No, it sounds stuffy." Malfoy replied, shoving a whole pumpkin cupcake into his mouth.

"Well what do you want us to call you? What is your middle name?" Rose asked him. She was in the middle of filling her plate up with pudding and whipped caramel cream, amazed at how much food there was on the table.

"NO! No, no, no!" Malfoy shook his head violently. "My middle name is worse!"

"It can't be worse than Albus Severus." Albus said with a look of distain.

"It's worse! Scorpius Hyperion." Malfoy replied, and Rose had to cover her mouth with her hand, nearly spitting out her pudding.

"You can't be serious! You're just tearing a mickey, right?" Rose asked once she had recovered.

"No, I'm not." He said seriously, his eyes wide. "So I guess I'm just Scorpius."

"That won't do!" Rose declared. "We can think of something."

"How about we call you Scorp?" Albus asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Works for me!" Scorpius said, a large smile forming on his face. Rose thought he looked incredibly happy, and she couldn't blame him. She was having a wonderful night. Everything seemed to be clicking into place, and she felt like she knew that this is where she belonged. Right here, with these two boys, shoving their faces with treats. The gold and scarlet banners waving overhead.

"What should I call you?" Scorpius asked, scooping a large dollop of the caramel whip onto his plate. That boy could sure rival her dad in appetite. Rose didn't think he had stopped eating all, and was wondering how he was even breathing.

"You can call me Alby!" Albus said, offering his hand across the table for Scorpius to shake. Scorpius looked down at his sticky hands, wiped them clean on his robes, and returned the handshake. He then turned to Rose expectantly.

"My name is Rose, but if you want you can call me Rosie." She said, offering her hand. Taking it, Scorpius smiled.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Mr. Malfoy. May I have a word with you?" A voice cut in. The children looked up to see Professor Longbottom standing behind them. He had a serious expression on his face.

"Uh, sure. Am I in trouble?" Scorpius asked, his eyes going round in a way Rose could only describe as puppy eyes. Professor Longbottom shook his head, giving a tight smile.

"Not at all Mr. Malfoy, there are just some things I feel we need to discuss." Nodding his head Scorpius quickly jumped up, very ungracefully tripping over the bench and nearly falling on his face. He gave a look of confusion to Rose and Albus, shrugging his shoulders, and followed the professor out of the hall. As they left the feast came to an end. The plates of food magically disappearing to the kitchen below. Students began to rise and file out of the great hall, prefects calling for the first years.

"That was bizarre." Albus said as he and Rose stood to join the other students who were shuffling out of the Great Hall and into the corridor. "Scorp is certainly interesting, I like him."

Rose nodded her head in agreement. The Malfoy boy was nothing like she thought he would be. In fact, Rose was pretty sure he was going to surprise a lot of people. Scorp's playful nature seemed to be able to rival that of her own family, a feat not easily accomplished. The image of his stuffed cheeks, and the silly look he gave her when she saved him from choking, came to her mind as they climbed the moving staircases, making her giggle.

The group of Gryffindor first years came to a stop outside a moving portrait of a large woman in a toga, and the prefect, a year six girl with bad acne and frizzy hair, walked up to the painting with a bored look on her face.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Jabberwocky"

The painting swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room. Rose stared open mouthed at the sight before her. The room was large and round, the ceiling tall and airy. There were huge fluffy couches and chairs that looked soft enough to sleep in. Some of the walls were lined with bookshelves, desks and tables scattered about the room randomly. There was a large window that showcased the starry sky, and Rose was certain that during the day they would be able to see for miles. The floor was covered in carpets, all mixed matched in colors and patterns, and some tapestries were hanging randomly around. Along one side there were two staircases, one labeled boys, and the other labeled girls. Those lead up to the dorms. Along the other side was a great fireplace, it was large enough to fit at least five people in, it's dancing flames lighting the whole room in a warm glow.

As they stood there staring, Scorpius came running up to them, out of breath. He skidded to a stop in between Rose and Albus, nearly knocking them over.

"Sorry!" He gasped, glancing back behind him. "I had to run to catch up, and I think the staircases are trying to kill me! It kept changing directions on me and I couldn't find a way across, and when I finally did I had to jump half way because it wasn't going to stop! Do you think it is possible for a staircase to have a vendetta against a student? Or do you think that I could be unlu….WOW!"

Scorpius' rambling came to a halt as he took in the sight around him. Rose watch him as he slowly spun in a circle, a look of excitement on his face.

"I know right!" Rose exclaimed. "It is so cozy and warm! I love it! It reminds me of Grammy Molly's house!" the two boys laughed as Rose hopped up and down. Smiling as if it was Christmas, Scorpius flung his arms over their shoulders, making them giggle more. He looked around the room proudly, nodding his head in approval.

"You know what mates," he drawled. "I think I am going to like it here."


End file.
